The Last Pawn
by wondersneverfail1
Summary: Ciel's fate is like the ceiling he stares at, static, unchanging. He doesn't fear his fate, but rather something unidentifiable. "Until the end." The phrase comforts and haunts him. Will the restless nights add up? Will Ciel break, second guess? Will he make a mistake, or will he utter check mate?(Sliiiiiiight SebaCiel, rating may change)
1. Prologue - Loud Silence

"This is an order."

"You shall never betray me."

"You shall never leave my side."

"No matter what."

.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>"Something once lost, will never return..."<p>

* * *

><p>"I can stand by myself! I don't need your support."<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't need allies."<p>

"You don't understand."

"I'm playing this game by myself."

"Even if all the pieces are taken away."

"Even so..."

"I'm going."

* * *

><p>"Stay by my side until I fall asleep."<p>

.

"I will be by your side no matter where that may be."

"Until the end."

* * *

><p>"Superficial"<p>

"Cruel"

"Revolting"

"Desperately struggling, kicking down other people. Isn't it even more demonic than a demon?"

"And I'm the same"

"Stealing the stolen"

"Filled with the same ugly contents as them"

"While repeating your reasons over and over."

"This is what a human is"

"And even so... you aim for the horizon over the hills."

* * *

><p>"If it is your wish, I will follow you everywhere."<p>

"Even if your throne crumbles."

"And your shiny crown turns to rust."

"Even if the empty shells of pawns pile up endlessly."

"And we rest upon their decaying bodies..."

"Beside you as you lay softly down, I will be."

"Until I hear the words..."

"Check mate."

* * *

><p>Ciel lay in bed, staring at the ceiling through half lidded eyes. Perfectly straight, his shirt unwrinkled, his blanket flat atop him. He watched the white ceiling, staring, waiting for some change that he knew would never happen. The curtains were drawn, the night closed off to him. Alone he lay, restless. The crescent moon sat, delicately placed in the cloud barren sky, just out of reach to his aimless eyes.<p>

It wasn't the night he seeked. Not the moon, nor the sky, he didn't care for light or shadows. He felt at peace with the darkness. No fear or uncertainty. Sebastian was here and that meant safety. Sebastian was certainty itself. When the world crumbled, when everyone died, when life itself was sucked from earth, Sebastian would remain by his side. Until the end. Ciel knew his fate. He would never know the joys of heaven or hell, he would have an eternity of nothingness. Only memories. Scars. Perhaps, it would be something like this night.

He blinked. The room remained static. His future remained the same. There was no escape from what awaited him. He did not regret the contract, he wasn't second-guessing his decision. He was imagining. Imagining what it would be like. When he died, he wanted no regrets. Was that possible?

He shifted in the bed. He could almost _feel_ Sebastians ears perk up at the movement, even from the other side of the mansion. He closed his eyes. Ciel remembered his life, his second life. The past two years and all of their contents, he heard the conversations, the voices, the laughter. Most of all, he heard the loud silence, droning in his ears. It was a sound unlike any other. The sound, of no sound.

It was his lullaby every night. To that ringing of silence, he drifted off once more, to the tainted dreams that haunted him, his terror invisible to the world, his mental shrieks unheard. And that was how he liked it. Weakness undetected... or so he assumed...

**Woo hoo! Just a little prologue I guess, now I know that Every Day has been at a stand-still for WAY too long but writers block and arrg! And I've been reading a lot of fanfiction and RPing a tad too much :$ But yeah, this is just the beginning of something! I felt the need to post this because I have prologues and first chapters for so many fanfics so I _had_ to post one XD Tell me what you think and if I should actually continue it ^_^ As always, feedback is most wanted! Review, PM, heck, kik me! My username is wondersneverfail1 not just for feedback, but if you want to RP, write something or just be my friend ^_^**** So just take this as an appology for inactivity :/ I sowwy!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1 - Sunshine

**Yay! So I figured since people seem to kind of like this story I would make the next chapter! That and I wanted to XD**

"Young master, the time has come for you to awaken."

Ciel shifted in spot once, still half asleep, and turned over in his perfect bed. He'd hardly moved all night and the more or less undisturbed sheets revealed that. But it was like that every morning.

The owner of the soothing voice that disturbed Ciel's slumber opened the blinds without warning, bright light shining in, piercing Ciel's closed eyelids like a dagger. He'd never liked the sun anyway.

That was the worst part of waking up. The sun. Such a symbolic thing, it represented freedom and happiness. Two things that had escaped the child, never to return. The light that shone in his room each morning was satirical. A parody of what it stood for. The light in his room was a farce.

Ciel never thought of the sun simply as light. The sun was his enemy. Mocking him every day, every morning. Leaving everything out for all to see. Laughing when he was in mental anguish. No matter how much inner turmoil he had, the sun would shine each morning and he hated that. To Ciel, the sun was an enemy. But he'd die before he admit that.

'How pointless, being upset with something as certain as the sun.' Ciel scoffed at his own feelings mentally and sat up in his bed lazily. "What are today's plans?" He asked the butler in his usual, cold voice.

"After breakfast you are to attend a finance meeting, only as a figure head of course, then lunch, after which you have a literature lesson and some paper work before dinner." Sebastian finished his sentence smoothly, setting Ciel's clothes for the day on the edge of the bed just as Ciel turned to dangle his legs off the side of the bed.

'Ah the wonderful monotony.' Ciel said mentally with remarkable sarcasm. 'It's almost as if the routine has trained us. When the sun shines, we are nothing more than a machine.' He added, realizing how far they went for appearances, and how repetitive the cycle was.

"I have prepared a vegetable omelet, some break, a small parfait and some Darjeeling tea for you this morning." Sebastian informed the child as he dressed him and Ciel simply nodded in response. Today was going to be boring and he could feel it.

* * *

><p>Ceil sighed as he ate his lunch. Thus far the day had been as he predicted and he knew it would continue on the monotonous path it always did. As he swallowed a bit, he found his mind wandering to the previous night. Insomnia always led to contemplative nights like those. An irritating but often occurrence for the boy and he could do nothing but hope the lack of sleep would aid him in sleeping earlier this evening.<p>

Ceil was about to sigh once more when something far from the expected boring happened.

"May I ask what hinders your sleep every few nights, young master? I've noticed that often you take perplexingly long to fall asleep at night." His butler shamelessly pointed out.

Ceil was surprised, but didn't show it on the outside. He never showed his emotions, save for on those few nights when the silence in his room is deafening and he needs some sort of distraction before he goes mad.

Did this mean Sebastian knew _everything_ that happened those night? But then he would have pointed his weak thoughts out, too. Or perhaps he wanted to hear it from Ciel's own lips. It would certainly increase any humiliation.

"I don't recall asking your opinion on my sleep patterns." He said simply and continued eating his meal. 'I'm over-thinking the situation. He can't read my mind. The ability to sense my feelings is simply impossible. Bloody Hell, this is a demon, not a regular person, I don't know his abilities.'

Ceil mulled over the decision of whether to ask Sebastian if he could sense such things but came to the conclusion that if he couldn't, the question itself would reveal his secret. So he kept his mouth shut about it for the remainder of the day.

* * *

><p>His previous reply should have discouraged any further discussion on the topic. But then again when did Sebastian follow any rules that weren't directly given to him.<p>

"Would you like a bedtime story, young master? To help you sleep?" Sebastian offered, the smugness in the comment wasn't spoken forthright, but Ceil could hear it anyways.

"No. I can sleep on my own and I didn't ask for any help. Now leave." Ceil ordered with a glare as he lay in bed and waited impatiently for Sebastian to blow out the candle and let the darkness envelope him like every night.

"Yes, my apologies, young master." He said calmly and blew out the candle on his way out. "I will be available should you call for me."

"You always are, what's your point?" Ceil's glare intensified, especially so when Sebastian simple smiled at him.

"No reason my young lord." He said softly before leaving Ciel alone with his thoughts and tainted dreams that would soon take his place.

Ceil made no movement or sound as his thoughts began to consume him again.

What would it be like when his soul was gone? Where would he be if he hadn't called Sebastian? When would he finally taste revenge? Only his imagination could answer these questions, so he resolved to push the thoughts away. Instead, he focused on the silence he hated so much. The silence wasn't ordinary, it was eerie and evil, it consumed him and buzzed through his ears and mind. How silly, hating mere silence.

* * *

><p>Sebastian entered Ceil's room almost the moment he heard a scream emit from it.<p>

"My lord." He said calmly as he surveyed the room.

There was Ceil, sitting up in bed, sweat causing his bangs to stick to his shiny forehead, short pants escaping the Childs mouth. Ceil refused to tremble or whimper as tears streamed down his face relentlessly.

"A nightmare?" Sebastian asked, almost phrasing the obvious question as a statement wile his eyes continued to look over Ciel. He never _saw _Ciel so vulnerable or shaken and he forced himself to etch the scene into his mind.

"Yes, S-Sebastian, you may leave now." He said though his voice betrayed him and his face definitely said the opposite of his words.

Sebastian was about to pipe up when Ceil's face hardened again. "Are you deaf or just stupid? Leave." He said harshly then paused as Sebastian turned. "Wait."

Sebastian fought a sigh and didn't turn to face Ceil as he spoke. "Yes, young master?"

"Bring me warm milk and honey so I can sleep." He ordered, his tears now ceasing and the butler simply nodded before leaving.

After Sebastian left Ciel allowed himself to hide under his covers. He could hardly remember the dream, but he knew there was something very wrong about how much it upset him. If only he knew what.

He let the silence drone in his ears, much louder than any noise he'd ever endured, as he waited for his drink until he remembered the very end of his night terror. He was right to feel off, he was right to feel disgusting for crying, he was right to feel ashamed for awaking with such a weakened heart.

For whom in their right mind would react in such a way towards the death of his butler?

Had he really gotten so used to Sebastian that he became attached to the demon?

Ceil frowned as he realized his own feelings didn't quite matter. In the end he was a meal to Sebastian and would live an eternity of nothing.

But really, who mourned the death of a pawn? Even if it was his last pawn standing in the world. Even if it was the only being in the universe who stayed through thick and thin. He was an agreement, a game piece and one hell of a butler but nothing more. Ceil couldn't let it be more.

**Okay so I planned to have another chapter or two but maybe I should end it like this... I dunno you tell me okay? Also what did you think of this chapter? I feel like it was totally different from the first and not in a good way :/ but again you tell me. Please point out my flaws it helps make me better! This chapter was mainly tougher because it had dialogue.**

**Anyways, as always reviews and PMs are wanted (begged for), you can also Kik me (wondersneverfail1), Skype message me (lisa_hitachiin), or E-mail me (wondersneverfail1 ) for any reason at all. Any.**

**Hope this chappy wasn't too terrible**

**Love you guys!**

**And please please please suggest a nickname for my readers I'm still drawing blanks.**


End file.
